


5 times when Pietro cried from sadness and 1 time he cried from hapiness

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause Clint's here, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Pietro, Crying, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Virgin Pietro, and he protects Pietro, but everythin ends up fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's live never was great. Even when he joined the Avengers, his live wasn't always colourful. But fortunatelly Clint's here for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times when Pietro cried from sadness and 1 time he cried from hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belongs to Marvel, not to me.

1.  
The first time when it happened they were on the mission – their first mission together. Once they finished, Clint called Fury. They couldn’t come back to New York. Nor to USA. Fury didn’t have anyone to take them and in this damn city were nor airport nor train station nor fucking bus stop. Barton wasn’t happy and neither was Pietro. But when Clint accepted that, Pietro did not. He clenched his fists and started to argue. He started to shout and finally Clint had enough. He screamed at the boy and to his surprise, Pietro shut up. He lowered his head and submissively waited for next instructions. Clint’s heart squeezed a little but he just told the younger to follow him to the hotel.  
Barton smiled charmingly to the receptionist, who told them that they had only one room(SERIOUSLY, ANYBODY STAYED IN THIS CITY?!). Clint took the key and motioned to Pietro.  
The room wasn’t bad. But there was one problem. Literally – one. One bed. The younger man paled lightly. He threw his backpack on the floor and locked himself in the bathroom. Clint’s face twisted. He didn’t mind that Pietro go to the bathroom without even asking, but his behaviour was odd. Even for the kid. After a while boy zoomed off the bathroom and took his spare clothes from the backpack. Clint went to the bathroom.  
When he went out the bathroom, Pietro was sitting on the floor. He laid his head on his knees and didn’t move.  
“Pietro? Go to bed, I’ll take the floor.”  
“No, please. I’m comfortable here. You can take the bed. At least the old men like you shouldn’t strain their spines.” Said Pietro, but without his ordinary glee.  
“Are you sure, kiddo?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Turn off the lights, you wanted to sleep!” growled Pietro. Clint sighed and did it.  
“Good night, Pietro.”  
“Night...”  
He woke up to the sound of someone’s scream. He took his gun automatically, but he put it down, when he realised that was Pietro’s scream. The kid was squatting on the floor and whining. Barton went to him and squeezed his arm. The boy only trembled harder and started to beg quietly:  
“No, no, please... Stop it... Please!”  
“Shhhh, Pietro, it’s me. Please, kiddo, wake up. You’re safe here. Pietro!”  
The boy open his eyes rapidly and swiped him with his clenched fist. Barton moaned and caught Pietro’s hands. Then he gently hugged the boy. After few minutes Pietro calmed down and he backed away.  
“I-i-i’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up. Nor hit you. Really, I’m sorry. I...” His voice broke down on the last word. He dropped his gaze and became quiet.  
“It’s okay, Pietro. I understand, really. But now come on. We’re going to sleep.” Clint caught the younger man’s arm and pulled him to the bed. They both laid down on the bed, Pietro on the edge. Hawkeye reached out to him and pulled him closer. He started to gently stroke boy’s hair and he continued it until they fell asleep.  
2.  
The kid skipped another training session with Rogers. And whom they sent to check out on him? Of course Clint. Thank you very much. Man didn’t bother himself with knocking and just kicked the door open. Which was empty. And really clean. He expected... you know, mess. He stood there for a few minutes, but then he heard whispers form the bathroom. He quietly went to the door and he opened them a little. Pietro stood next to the sink with his head down.  
“Come on, Pietro! You can do it...” He whispered. “It’s just a training. With Captain America for God’s sake! He won’t hurt you. He won’t hurt Wanda. Just focus. You can do it. Fuck!” Pietro hit the mirror, which broke into pieces. The boy squealed, pressed his wounded hand to his chest and fell down to his knees. He quivered with pain and placed his forehead on the cold tiles. In this moment Clint came to his mind and quickly went to the boy.  
“Pietro?” The younger men budged.  
“Clint? How long you stand here?”  
“Long enough. Pietro, what’s going on? Why you aren’t coming to trainings anymore?” Barton helped the boy get up and sat him down on the edge of the tub. Then he took the first aid kit and gently wrapped the bandage on Pietro’s hand.  
“...I’m scared...”  
“Why?”  
“That when I do something wrong, you’ll kick us off... That you’ll hurt Wanda... And me...”  
“Pietro, nobody would hurt you. We’re family, you’re safe here. I know that for you it seems like a dream, that if you blink it’ll disappear. But it won’t, I can promise you this. You’re important to us, not only because your powers. You’re important to us as a family. We care for you. We all care. We’re trying to give you home, family. I know... We know how hard it is for you. We know that we’re hard... But we won’t hurt you. We don’t want to. We don’t hurt people who we love.” Clint hugged him and they sat like this for few minutes, maybe for more. In some moment Pietro whispered quiet “Thank you”. Barton just held him tighter.  
3.  
Pietro needed to learn how to work with other people. So Rogers decided that he’ll start to train with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s agents. Theoretically it was a brilliant idea. Theoretically. Clint was just curious how it’s going. It was late, most of the agents were in their quarters. Right before he reached the training room, he heard screams. He speeded up and charged in the room, only to see this dick took swing and hit Pietro with the belt. In the second Clint was next to the men and he wrenched his hands. Barton punched the agent in the face few times and kicked him in the stomach, when he heard a whimper. Immediately he was with Pietro, hugging the boy tight.  
“Shhh, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Pietro. I’m so sorry. He will never touch you again. Never. I swear. I’m so sorry.”  
Clint took Pietro in his arms and went out of the room, texting Natasha with one hand. She’ll know what to do with this son of bitch.  
4.  
Wanda disappeared. She was on the mission with Captain and she vanished. Now everybody, except Clint and Pietro, were looking for her in Madrid. They didn’t tell anything the older sibling, they didn’t want to make him upset. Clint only has to watched him, that he won’t know that something happened to Wanda. He needed to make sure, that Pietro won’t hurt him self. Anyway, they couldn’t get out of the Tower, they were closed.  
Pietro knew that something was wrong. Okay, the Avengers were strange and they had “interesting” customs, but still... He tried to call his sister, but she didn’t answer her phone. He also tried to open the window or get out of the Tower. He failed. The boy knew that Clint didn’t tell him the truth. He knew that something bad happened to his sister.  
Clint was worried. He didn’t see the kid for a few hours and even thought he couldn’t escape the Tower, he still could do something stupid. Eventually, he couldn’t stand it and went to look for the boy. He checked Pietro’s room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the training room. Nothing. They were empty. Barton cursed and was reaching into his pocket for his phone, when he realised that he left it in the bedroom. He quickly went there only to see Pietro laid in the middle of his bed. He was sobbing. When Clint sat on the bed, the boy looked up with bleary eyes.  
“Something happened to Wanda, right? Why don’t you say anything? Please, tell me what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know, kiddo. Really. Your sister disappeared... But they’ll find her. Everybody is looking after her, she’ll be okay, I promise...”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
“She’ll be okay...”  
After few hours of crying, screaming and silent conversations they fell asleep. They woke up because of the phone. They found Wanda.  
5.  
Ding. Clint rose his head to see who’s coming. He saw Pietro headed to his room with his head down.  
“Pietro? Did something happen?” The boy didn’t even look at him, he just shook his head and without a word he passed the older man. Clint shrugged his shoulders, if he didn’t want to talk, then okay, he can live with that. He turned on his game and focus on it. After few minutes he angrily turned off the game and went to Pietro’s room. He knocked quietly.  
“Pietro? May I come in?”  
“Go away!”  
“No, until you tell me what’s wrong!”  
“Nothing’s wrong! You can’t understand!” Clint sighed and opened the door. Pietro was laying on the bed with his head press in the pillow.  
“I should’ve locked the door...”  
“You should’ve.” Pietro rose his head and looked at the archer. His eyes were bleary and there were tears on his cheeks.  
“What’s wrong with me?! I just wanted to spend some time with this guy. Like having a nice dinner, maybe a walk, like talking and laughing. You know – just some nice fun. I met him in the Central Park, he was jogging like me. And he was witty, handsome, charming. We went to this small, nice Italian restaurant. And it was awesome, really. But when we went out, he asked me, if I want to go to his place. I didn’t agree. I... Never mind. Anyway, he went mad. He started to shout, that I’m hopeless, that if he knows earlier he wouldn’t go with me anywhere... Then he slapped me in the face and named me... Okay, I really don’t want to repeat that. And then he was gone. Am I good only for this? For sex?”  
“Pietro, this guy... He was just a dick. He didn’t deserve any second with you. You’re nice, funny, smart, sometimes a pain in the ass, but... Damn, Pietro. You’re wonderful and you’re good for more than just sex. You deserve a lot more better. Never say, or think, about yourself in any other way.” Pietro smiled a little.  
“Thanks. It’s nice to have you.”  
+1  
Valentines. Stupid, stupid Valentines. All this couples in love, everywhere hearts and little Cupids looking at you from every corner. Pff. Love. Pietro was alone.. Of course, he had Wanda. But now, Wanda had Vision. And him? He haven’t had anybody. Never. He cared about his sister since they were just kids, he was worried about money, how they’re going to survive the next day. He didn’t have time for love, first kiss, sex... He was pathetic. He couldn’t be happy for his sister, because he was jealous. And as far as he knew, he was alone in Tower. The rest went somewhere. Bruce took Natasha to some expensive restaurant, Vision invited Wanda to the theatre(they were playing Romeo and Juliet, her favourite play), Tony and Rhodey flew somewhere, and Sam and Clint... He didn’t even know. Anyway, they weren’t in the Tower. He turned on some music and closed his eyes.  
“Pietro? Pietro!”  
“Clint? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m pretty sure I’m living here... Why?”  
“I mean now. It Valentine’s Day. You should enjoy it or so...”  
“Just like you.”  
“I don’t have anybody to celebrate with.”  
“Me neither. I thought that we can spend this stupid, commercial, pink holiday together.” Pietro just nodded and patted the spot next to him. Clint jump on the bed and sighed. “So what. We’re going to just lay here?”  
“We can do more than that.”  
“You have something specific on your mind?”  
“Don’t play dumb, Clint.” Barton just smiled and gently started to kiss the boy. He ran his hands down Pietro’s body. He unbuttoned Pietro’s shirt and bit on his lip. Pietro clench his fingers on the archer’s hair. After a short while they were both naked and Clint gently rounded his finger around Pietro’s entrance. Pietro shivered and closed his eyes.  
“Pietro? Do you want to tell me something?”  
“I-i-i...” The boy gulped and dropped his gaze. “I’m a... virgin...”  
“Oh, Pietro. Why didn’t you tell me. If you don’t want to go all the way today, just tell me. I can wait.”  
“And that’s why I didn’t tell you! I don’t want to wait. Please, Clint. I want this.” Barton just smiled i kissed him.  
“Relax, okay?” Clint kneeled between his legs and took his dick into mouth. Pietro moaned ant Barton gently pushed his finger in. Pietro braced a little but after a while all he could think of was the older man’s mouth and subtle pleasure he was given. Than Clint added another finger and it hurt a little more. He squealed quietly and cover his face with his arm. It was so embarrassing...  
“No, Pietro. Don’t be ashamed, please. You don’t have to. It will take time for you to get used to it. It’s normal. Just don’t cover up, okay?” It took him a little but finally Pietro let his arm down and put his fingers in Clint’s hair. Clint twisted his fingers inside the boy and took his cock deeper in his mouth. When Pietro started to moan with pleasure, Clint crossed his fingers and for the next few minutes he was making sure that Pietro’s stretched well.  
“Clint, please, more...”  
“More what, darling?”  
“Ah, Clint. You know exactly what I meant!”  
“I know, I know. Don’t be so nervous.” Clint laughed. He gently pushed his cock into the boy. Pietro cried with pain and Clint stopped.  
“Should I stop?” Pietro shook his head and took a deep breath. After a while he whispered:  
“You can.”  
Clint began to thrust. Pietro moaned and dug nails in Clint’s back. It felt amazing and so, so good. He knew he won’t stand last.  
“Clint, I’ll soon...” Barton stroked younger’s cock and Pietro came with a scream. When Clint felt how he clenched around his dick, he came too. When Clint calmed down enough, he pulled back and laid right next to the boy. Pietro didn’t say a word and it made Clint worry. When he looked at the boy, he had tears on his cheeks.  
“Pietro, fuck, did I hurt you?” The archer caught Speedy’s face in his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs. “Please, Pietro, say something...”  
“Clint...” Pietro embraced the older man tightly and put his face in his chest. “Thank you. It was... amazing. Thanks.” Clint smiled. It was good. Or even better. The boy makes him happy and he was sure it was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, but english isn't my national language. Hope you enjoyed cc:


End file.
